Ce jour spécial
by Boys-Don't-Cry
Summary: Chaque membre de l'équipage a sa manière de vivre le jour de la mort d'un être cher ... (Série d'OS)


Bonjour les geeens ! \o/

Alors, ce chapitre que je publie là maintenant est le premier d'une série de One-Shot sur nos chers Mugiwaras et leurs manières toute différentes de gérer le souvenir de la perte d'un être aimé et ... Cette phrase est merdique mais je sais pas comment l'écrire autrement. Bref ! Je sais que ceux qui suivent _Après une nuit d'enfer_ attendent la suite avec impatience : si vous lisez ces lignes, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, la suite arrivera, un jour ! :)

Et pour patienter ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Rayleigh se leva ce jour là et qu'il ne trouva pas son élève, il sut directement où aller le chercher. Après tout, c'était la deuxième fois - depuis presque un an qu'il l'entraînait à métriser le Haki des Rois - que le jeune homme disparaissait au petit matin sans laisser de trace (ou presque). Curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait cette fois-ci – puisque le journal ne l'aidait pas trop – il se mit en route pour la cachette préférer du garçon, en se souvenant pensivement de la première fois que Luffy était parti ainsi.

_Flash Back :_

Ce matin là, Rayleigh fut réveiller, comme d'habitude, par la lumière du soleil (forcement, quand on vit dans une cabane en bambou sur une île quasi déserte …). Mais, contrairement aux autres jours, il n'y avait aucun garçon en caoutchouc dans cette même cabane, ou même autour du feu, devant celle-ci, ce qui étonna l'ancien pirate, plutôt habitué aux frasques matinales d'un Luffy affamé. Alors il se leva de son lit de camp et sorti. Il inspecta du regard les alentours : aucune trace du jeune pirate.

Quoi que … Quelques mètres plus loin de lui, près d'un rocher, se trouvait le journal du jour. Il suffit à l'homme aux cheveux blancs de faire quelques pas en direction du magazine pour réussir à lire les gros titres. Un en particulier attira son regard : _Un an après la guerre de Marinford …_ C'était donc ça, se dit-il. Quand il le put enfin, il attrapa le papier et parcourut l'article qui l'intéressait. « _Un an, jour pour jour, après la guerre qui opposaient l'équipage du défunt Barbe Blanche - et d'autres pirates - à la marine, le QG de Marinford est enfin totalement rénové. […] Nous rappelons que cette bataille à été mené par des pirates – certain évadé d'Impel Down - pour sauver Portgas D. Ace de l'exécution qu'il méritait, mais que ce fut l'amiral Akainu qui le tua finalement lors de sa fuite avec son frère Monkey D. Luffy […]_ » Si Luffy avait lu ça, il était forcement très mal. Pour aujourd'hui, Rayleigh accepta qu'il ne s'entraîne pas.

En effet, Luffy n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Quand il s'était levé le matin même, il ne se doutait même pas que la date du jour était importante. C'était seulement quand il avait fait attention au journal largué près du feu où il s'était installé que son humeur avait changé. _La mort d'Ac_e.

Ca faisait un an. Un an qu'il n'était plus là. Alors, sentant les larmes – de colère ? De chagrin ? – lui venir, le brun était parti en courant dans la jungle épaisse qui entourait la clairière où Rayleigh et lui s'était installés. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'arriver à son but - car il en avait un : cette arbre plus haut que les autres, légèrement isolé, avec sa branche épaisse et parfaite pour s'assoir dessus. Il lui faisait terriblement penser à celui où ses frères de cœur avaient caché leur trésor dans leur enfance.

D'un coup de gum-gum, il s'était hissé sur la branche. S'y asseyant, adossé au tronc, il avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse et les avait entourés de ses bras. Le front collé à ses genoux, il avait laissé ses larmes amères couler …

Il se trouvait toujours dans cette position, au réveille de Rayleigh, mais avait arrêté de pleurer. Pourtant, il n'était pas moins désespéré. Il méditait juste. En faite, il revoyait, comme s'il revivait la scène, la mort de son frère adoré. Et le souvenir lui vrillait les tripes, lui donnait envie de crier jusqu'à vider tout l'air de ses poumons. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement sous l'effet de la rage : il aurait pu détruire cette forêt comme il l'avait fait sur Amazon Lily à son réveil, mais il préférait ruminer sa colère. De toute façon, sa force l'adonnerait surement, à force de se vider de son eau par les yeux.

Il préférait rester immobile, se torturant avec les souvenirs de son grand frère encore vivant, souriant, brûlant. A croire qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Pour preuve, la même question le hantait toujours : « Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? » Et elle tournait dans son esprit, sans réponse._ Il_ lui avait fait une promesse, pourtant, se disait-il. _Il_ avait dit qu'il ne mourrait jamais. Et ses pleurs revinrent tout à coup, dans un sanglot mal contenu, faisant trembler tout son corps.

Rayleigh, de son côté, se demandait toujours s'il devait partir à la recherche de son apprentie puisque qu'il attendait depuis quelques heure déjà. Même si le garçon voulait se morfondre seul, ça ne coutait rien d'aller le voir pour le réconforter un peu.

C'est vers midi qu'il se décida à prendre de la nourriture et à s'enfoncer dans la jungle sauvage pour retrouver Luffy – qui devait avoir faim, maintenant. Il prit la direction qui lui semblait la plus logique : tout droit après l'endroit où se trouvait le journal à son réveil. Vigilant, il regarda attentivement autour de lui, écoutant avec intention le moindre bruit suspect témoignant de la présence du jeune homme. En arrivant près d'un lieu connu – Luffy et lui s'y était battu avec un tigre géant – il se souvint du jour où le garçon c'était arrêter, pensif, devant un arbre imposant. D'intuition, il se douta que c'était la qu'il se trouvait.

Il lui fallut au moins un quart d'heure de plus pour retrouver l'arbre en question au milieu de ses compères. Il fut soulagé de trouver Luffy perché dessus. A son tour, il monta sur la branche épaisse et observa le brun avec sollicitude. Il était toujours adossé au tronc, les jambes repliées contre lui, mais il ne pleurait plus, il avait relevé la tête et regarder dans le vide, perdu au fond de ses pensés. Alors le blanc lui tendit un morceau de viande qu'il avait emmené avec lui, pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

Luffy, même complètement vidé par sa récente crise de larmes, était reconnaissant envers Rayleigh de lui apporté de quoi manger – et un peu de réconfort. Il osa enfin le regarder en face, avec son regard torturé, quand il attrapa le morceau de viande qu'il lui tendait, en prononçant d'une voix enrouée un faible « merci ». Il mangea avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'habituellement, mais finit tout quand même. Puis il débloqua enfin son corps de la position douloureuse qu'il tenait depuis plusieurs heures pour venir s'asseoir normalement à côté de l'ancien pirate. Ils observèrent la forêt dense pendant un long moment, sans prononcer un seul mot. Jusqu'à se que le plus âgé ne se décide à dire :

« Tu sais, Luffy, si Roger avait encore était de ce monde, il aurait certainement eu autant de peine que toi. »

Le brun c'était alors fait la réflexion que l'homme à côté de lui devait être un second exceptionnel pour pleurer à la place de son capitaine …

_Fin du Flash Back :_

Rayleigh arriva sous l'arbre : Luffy s'y trouvait bien, à peu près dans le même état que pour la mort de son frère. A nouveau, il se hissa sur la branche et questionna le brun du regard. Celui-ci sembla chercher ses mots. Finalement, il inspira profondément et se lança dans le récit de son enfance avec Ace et Sabo. Le blanc l'écouta attentivement. A la fin, Luffy ajouta :

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait 11 ans qu'il s'est fait tué par ce Dragon Céleste. Il ne le méritait pas … Il était trop jeune … »

Et sur ces mots, il nicha à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux pour pleurer en silence.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais, c'est plutôt court, mais je compte bien faire un prochain OS sur Zoro qui sera peut-être un peu yaoi ... Mais j'ai pas encore décidé ! A bientôt ! ;)


End file.
